1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hearing aid for controlling the emitted sound in consideration of the ambient sound.
The invention also relates to a hearing aid for controlling the emitted sound depending on the information presented by the wearer of the hearing aid.
2. Related Art of the Invention
A conventional hearing aid amplified the received sound, without distinguishing voice from other sound than voice, and emitted the amplified sound to the wearer of the hearing aid, and therefore when the ambient sound other than the voice became loud, a discomfort was given to the wearer of the hearing aid.
A conventional hearing aid, similarly, amplified the alarm sound released by an ambulance or the like, the warning sound at the crossing, or other ambient sound, together with the voice, the power level of the output sound was excessive, and it gave an extreme discomfort to the wearer of the hearing aid.